February 2018
Week 1 February 01 # Joe had a really bad day # Kids jump into a fish tank at Bass Pro Shop # …and then I went to jail # Kids eat weird food combinations, a weird Atlantic City call, some casino talk # Some students did an awesome thing for their Eagle fan bus driver # A coffee conspiracy amongst show members # FBHW Report - Talking whale, cup stacking is a fast-growing sport # A cat was stealing clothes from everyone in the neighborhood # Why did your signi cant other think you were cheating? # Bike mobs are taking over the streets # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Free Beer’s George Jones fandom, Left shark speaks out three years later # Elon Musk’s flamethrower is in no way safe # LeBron’s plus/minus, some talk about our show 2 on 2 game, WFBT # Chris’ great call from earlier, what we learned today February 02 # Let the Coin Decide # Ram Dasey spends your money # The Say a Name Game # We make our own Friday song, CWTTAB, bus driver and suspension stories # An embarrassing show code email from a listener # A pub’s mannequin has gone missing and they want it returned! # A guy who steals and buries things, a couple of packages showed up # Name That Blank # We answer the football questions that stumped Jeopardy contestants # Say a Name Game Part 1 # Say a Name Game Part 2 # Tom Brady kisses his kid on the lips for way too long # Some Super Bowl prop bets # Super Bowl Egg Predictions, WHWT - The Super Bowl # Joe has a medical update for all of us, egg stunt aftermath, what we learned today Week 2 February 05 # We have a show basketball bet # Sweet D has passed away # Who spends more secret money: men or women? # Another amazing Super Bowl last night! # A bunch of rounds of fat poker, a paternity test update # Man builds an igloo man cave in his living room # FBHW Report - Lots of audio from the Super Bowl last night # Justin Timberlake’s halftime show divided America # Hawaii employee claims he wasn’t responsible for the missile warning mishap # Hot Wings claims that his shirt is an Eagles/Patriots mash-up shirt # FBHW Report - Brady strip sack as heard in many different languages # Homeowner ned $100 a day for a paint job # Listeners submit our XFL jersey names # Break-in play-by-play, pizza break-in, WHWT - Crock Pots # Man diagnosed with cancer now $1M in debt, Super Bowl facts, what we learned February 06 # What have you snuck into? # Danny DeVito bitten in the balls # A dad creates a dating site ad for his son # The stock market sure is tanking, Justin’s dad is engaged # What does a $900 per night hotel room at the Super Bowl look like Part 1 # What does a $900 per night hotel room at the Super Bowl look like Part 2 # FBHW Report - Burr on Brady, Eagles fan eats horse poop, J-Law is annoying # What was the rst CD you bought Part 1 # What was the rst CD you bought Part 2 # What was the rst CD you bought Part 3 # FBHW Report - Dax Shepard had to help Kristen Bell with a breast milk issue # An update on a man that stole an 86-pound bucket of gold # A little more about the gold thief # Jimbo says that he steals every day, Justin is a thief, WHWT - Treason! # Super Bowl sel e kid speaks out, what we learned today February 08 # The chair tness test Part 1 # The chair tness test Part 2 # Mother and son facing jail time for incest # Free Beer got a Nintendo Switch and now we all want to play # What was the investment scam that you fell for? # A list of things that the airlines would like to change # FBHW Report - Michael Shannon’s talent, Tide Pod law, Gronk’s house robbed # Only people with a PhD can solve these brain teasers Part 1 # Only people with a PhD can solve these brain teasers Part 2 # What would you show to people of the past to prove you’re from the future? # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Maitlynn is on commentary duty next week! # Bill Burr got in trouble, coffee table leg sex assault # A man claims he lost his virginity to an alien, WST - The Olympic Beefcake # Weed yoga is a thing in California, what we learned today February 12 # Joe wants to get another dog # A house was stolen in Texas # Joe’s rock climbing vacation # Some love advice for a listener, Free Beer’s crappy travel day and shelf disaster # Crazy old medical devices Part 1 # Crazy old medical devices Part 2 # Some talk about MTV’s The Grind and Spring Break # FBHW Report - NK cheer squad, Katie Couric on the Dutch, NK insult # Gamer meets his favorite Twitch streamer, Your awkward celebrity encounters Part # Your awkward celebrity encounters Part 2 # Florida server vs. church that didn’t tip # More talk about when and when not to tip # A ght over Cap’n Crunch, what’s the dumbest reason you got in a ght Part 1 # What’s the dumbest reason you got in a ght Part 2, WHWT - # The ongoing saga of the radio station van comes to a conclusion, what we learned February 13 # Super Bowl hotel price gouging # Owls are attacking joggers # The best action movies of all time # Hot Wings’ mitten escapade, Free Beer cleaned up his shelf disaster # Tough questions asked by Amazon on job interviews # A SNHU instructor doesn’t think that Australia was a country # Valentine’s Day plans, Joe’s Red Robbin french fry theft, Free Beer’s sexy clothes # FBHW Report - Woman wakes up with British accent, cattle works in eyes # A couple sells everything to buy a boat and it sinks in two days # Are you planning on breaking up with someone before Valentine’s Day Part 1 # Are you planning on breaking up with someone before Valentine’s Day Part 2 # Is kissing coworkers an acceptable way to greet them Part 1 # Is kissing coworkers an acceptable way to greet them Part 2, a vigil for Arby’s # How much information is Google getting from your phone?, WHWT # Our ceiling is collapsing, you can purchase medical debt, what we learned today February 14 # Brain teasers for PhDs Part 1 # Brain teasers for PhDs Part 2 # Improv with Mollie Rehner # It’s Valentine’s Day and Ash Wednesday, a bet payoff, some sports talk # It turns out Joe was kinda right about a sports factoid! # A true dirtbag arrested for road rage # FBHW Report - Shaun White wins, Adam Rippon on being a gay athlete # Pastor gets caught in the back seat with a nude, bound man # Who is juggling the most Valentines? # Which of us looks best as the opposite gender? # FBHW Report - A man claims he’s a time traveler from the future # FBHW Report - Thieves steal giant stuffed animals from a roadside vendor # Man with heart condition forgot something big, Etiquette rules being passed by Pt. # Etiquette rules being passed by Pt. 2, WHWT - Stormy Daniels And Trump’s Lawyer # Justin’s dad had a bit of a surprise for the family, what we learned today February 15 # Free Beer has a hypothetical question for us # A Canadian man cave # What have you traded for sex? # Non-traditional Valentine’s Day traditions, a crazy call from John about a friend ght # Eli calls in with some space talk # A woman is convinced that she’s married to Tyler Perry # FBHW Report - Some thoughts on yesterday’s Florida school shooting # A hot cop was red for an old dominatrix acting gig came to light # Prom-posals gone wrong, pilot reveals to husband that wife is pregnant # Chaos at a canceled country rap concert in Arkansas # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Barstool Sports host red over a Chloe Kim comment, screaming kid montage # A thoughtful quote, Free Beer’s belly button on display, a missed love connection # Shaun White’s second apology, scumbag lawyer steals wallet, WMT - February # Steamed clams remix, a great cal from earlier, what we learned today February 16 # What is your random fact? # We are close to having pig organs! # A fake robbery at a Cricket Wireless store # The Black Panther controversy, eskimo facts, Free Beer’s face is messed up # The new Cobra Kai series, a few other old show reboots # Mayor asks for sex in exchange for public service # FBHW Report - Grandmother prevents shooting by calling 911 on her grandson # Name That Blank # One of the biggest Presidential nds of all time, 10 essential skills for all dads Part # 10 essential skills for all dads Part 2 # FBHW Report - Charles Barkley was really drunk during a game # Strippers gather for a prayer before their shift # Paired With an Idiot # Paired With an Idiot, WHWT - Taylor Swift Lawsuit # These twins are super into being twins, what we learned today Week 3 February 19 # Weird old medical devices # Shawn Michaels wants sex with his daughter # The stupid ghts you’ve had with your signi cant other # CWTTAB, Free Beer ew next to a drunk, other crappy ying experiences # The top slang from each state Part 1 # The top slang from each state Part 2 # FBHW Report - Jamie Foxx bails, Fergie’s anthem, Barkley and Shaq, Daytona 500 # The grocery bagging champion is too old to still be bagging groceries # Who is the greatest U.S. President of all time? # Are you eager to please?, an update on a few sports bets on the show # FBHW Report - Marilyn Manson needs love, Valentine’s scratch off # The best story from the Winter Olympics so far was screwed up by NBC # The Butt Lady has reached a major milestone! # More bad anthems, airline gate agent hero, bare midriff bandit, WHWT # ‘It’s Always Sunny’ baseball player quotes, Kyrie on at earth, what we learned February 20 # What stupid thing did you ght about? # Chicago woman ghts off a man with a crowbar # The best tourist spots in America # Sick kids are charming, euthanasia dog food, Joe’s dog accessories # A woman uses an airhorn to scare off coyotes after they attacked her dog # A burglar enjoys some porn while robbing a house # FBHW Report - Austin Dillon celebrates, Barkley owed money and is a cheap tipper # A woman is suing the state of California to prove that she saw Bigfoot # Are you thinking what I’m thinking? # Stump The Show # FBHW Report - A skier in the Olympics did zero tricks on her run # A dad teaching his daughter to drive gets pissed, our rst time driving stories # Joe was almost late this morning and is mad at someone over a note on his car # A man robbed a bank for rent money, Olympic pin trading, Favre on CTE, WHWT # Audio of a man trying to convince cops he’s sober, what we learned today February 22 # What was your rst CD part 1 # What was your rst CD part 2 # What was your rst CD part 3 # Free Beer made some spur of the moment travel plans, CWTTAB # Edible advice for Free Beer, a few listeners need some advice # Henry inadvertently insulted Amanda last night # FBHW Report - Women’s hockey gold, cross country announcers, kid insults # The cowboy monkey rodeo caused a backlash in Connecticut # A new reality show called ‘The Push’ seems insane # A woman accused of arson that caused a million bucks in damage # Dumber Than The Show Trivia # Joe spent way too much time researching a meme last night # Some talk about the ne that Mark Cuban received from the NBA # Bill Gates tries to guess the prices of normal groceries, WST - New Legislation # A great feel-good story where a sick kid insults a reporter, what we learned today February 23 # The strangest medical conditions # A woman thinks she’s married to Tyler Perry # What age did you peak at? # Advice follow-up, CWTTAB, Justin’s trivia win, a great word scramble # Inmate escapes from the county jail for the sixth time # Free Beer learned a new term yesterday # FBHW Report - Parkland security guard, a dad prank, a prank on a dad # Justin tried to peer pressure Steve into smoking in a stupid way # A police o cer tells students that ‘doobies make boobies’ # Joe’s brain let him down once again because he double-booked himself # FBHW Report - Porno played on Burger King screens outrages parents # A prostitute and her bodyguard showed up at the wrong house # The average American makes a ton of impulse purchases # Some more talk about impulse purchases # Name That Blank, what we learned today Week 4 February 26 # Joe got a mystery message on his car # A listener has a crush on Joe # What’s the meanest thing ever said about you? # Jimbo is a torn Jehovah’s witness, another Jimbo comments on Parkland # Free Beer had a pretty long day yesterday # Today is a big day medically for Joe # FBHW Report - Curling gold, squirrel on course, Tiger vs. goose, stolen napkins # Joe had a very food- lled weekend since he won’t be able to eat for a while # Gary Gulman’s inappropriate crying moment, when did you get too emotional? # Free Beer had a strange encounter with a woman at a hotel this weekend # FBHW Report - Potholes causing at tires, Bill Walton disgusted # A man thought he was really justi ed with his speeding # The 30 best SNL sketches of all time # Man gets drunk and ends up inside pipe organ, WHWT - Lisa Marie Presley is # Two positive stories to end the show, what we learned today February 27 # What as the coolest thing you’ve won? # Tell us about your worst date ever # What was your midlife crisis? # Joe is back after his intense medical procedure yesterday # An investigative report about fake online reviews # A smoke shop is offering vape classes for parents # FBHW Report - Bird lands on anchor, Stoneman Douglas hockey team wins # What would you give up for $1,000 Part 1 # What would you give up for $1,000 Part 2 # Some more complications with Joe’s mouth surgery # FBHW Report - Kristen Bell’s butt worms, ‘I Got You Babe,’ Buzz Williams cussin’ # What’s the one thing that people don’t understand about your job Part 1 # What’s the one thing that people don’t understand about your job Part 2 # What’s the one thing that people don’t understand about your job Part 3, WHWT # Chris Cornell recorded some Johnny Cash poems, what we learned today __INDEX__ Category:Episodes